Paradise
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: I wanted to take you to paradise..." "Let's meet again... in paradise..." TsumexToboe Because that ending didn't make me happy. Dedicated to my best friend, a little drabble-type thing because the ending made her sad...


**IronyxOfxFate:** A Wolf's Rain fic... Wow, never thought I'd write one of these... Maa, I guess it's because my friend **_Radical-Rebel_ **and I watched the second season in one sitting (I had already seen the entire series like twice...) Regardless, when we were laying in bed that night (I was on a futon thing, she was on her bed it was a sleepover) I was all, "That ending was vague... this should have happened." and thus, the idea for this fanfic was born. Which reminds me... this fanfic is dedicated to _**Radical-Rebel**_ because she's simply awesome and like, my best friend in the WORLD... Wheee...

**Judas:** -reads over the story- ...Lina-sama?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Hm...?

**Judas:** Just how much sleep have you gotten this week?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Uh... maybe... two hours a day...? Then I've been working all day lugging stuff at moms job helping her... O... and I've been running on oreos and "Tales of the Abyss" rather then sleep...

**Judas:** Are you even in a right state of mind?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Not at all. I'm staring at the screen and not understanding a word I'm typing as it is...

**Stahn:** Ah... Shouldn't we get her to bed? Sleep is good after all... It might help her...

**Judas:** ...As much as I'd like to disagree with you... I think you might be right...

**IronyxOfxFate:** -grinning stupidly- wheeeeeeeeeeeee! I am a plane!

**Stahn:** Ah... Judas and I are going to put her to bed now... We seriously think she's loosing it... 10 hours of sleep over the course of five days... insane... Ah, before I forget. **IronyxOfxFate** does not own Wolf's Rain. If she did, those last episodes would NOT had been so angsty, and if they were, that little ending would have made more sense and Toboe and Tsume would have at least hugged... uh... Enjoy the story of her sleep-deprived fangirl insanity...

**Judas:** Lina-sama... You have a Persona photoshoot in the morning... Please don't jump on the bed like that... You're going to hurt yourself.

**IronyxOfxFate:** I AM...BATMAN!!

* * *

_"I wanted to take you to paradise…"_

_"__Let's meet up again...in paradise…"_

Rain poured down in heavy sheets over Freeze city. The citizens scurried along the streets holding umbrellas or whatever they could use for cover over their heads, as they ran towards their homes or other such shelters. Cars moved slowly along the roads, creeping along the wet pavement to avoid crashes. Several taxis stopped along the side of the road to pick up wet customers, but were quickly on their way again.

Kneeling at the entrance of an alleyway a boy clad in blue jeans, a red jacket and a pink hat, holding a pale blue umbrella over his head was looking at a cardboard box. A small, white furry face looked back up at him with golden eyes, as a soft, pitiful mew escaped the animal's lips.

"Poor little guy…who could ever leave someone as cute as you alone in the rain?" He reached out, picking up the kitten as he hugged it close to his warm figure, "I'm Toboe. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kitty. Would you like to-" He was cut off as he heard a horn from behind him, followed by the squealing of tires. Toboe glanced over his shoulders, frowning slightly as a motorcycle speed by on the street, splashing him lightly with water. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the cat and smiled,

"You know, your eyes are really pretty… They remind me of…" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence. Standing up abruptly, he turned on his heel and started down the street. "I'll take you home and warm you up okay?"

It wasn't until Toboe had gotten home, and set up a small pile of blankets for the kitten to snuggle into that the fact that he had no proper supplies for taking care of such an animal in his small condo. Sighing, he ran a hand through his short auburn hair.

"I'm really not supposed to have pets here, the landlord would get made at me if she knew I had you…" he trailed off, staring at the sleeping kitten, "I suppose I should go and get you some food and stuff… I mean, I can hide you here, at least until I can get you a permanent owner." He knelt beside the kitten again, scratching behind the animal's ears. "I'll be back, alright?" Smiling once more, he grabbed his coat and hat before rushing out the door.

LINE

"…I forgot my umbrella…" Toboe muttered to himself as he stood outside the door of the pet shop, just under the roof. "I shouldn't have run out like I did…" Sighing, he glanced back up at the sky, wincing slightly as the rain seemed to come down harder then it already was. Clutching the bag of catfood and other various small items closely to his chest, he sprinted down the sidewalk before darting into the road, trying to cross before the light changed.

One of Toboe's boots landed in the middle of a puddle and his footing was lost. Stumbling, he frantically tried to regain his footing, looking up as the loud squeal of tires filled his ears. A silent scream escaped his lips as the motorcyclist that had splashed him earlier came flying towards him. Instantly they both made moves to avoid the collision, only succeeding in making it worse. Toboe dived for the sidewalk but didn't make it far enough, only managing to land himself on the road as the motorcycle the rider had jumped off of spun out of control, crashing into a pole on the other side of the street.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" A sharp voice barked as Toboe felt himself being jerked up from the back of his jacket. He scrambled to pull himself out of the other's death grip, and managed to grab his bag off the ground. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed idiot?! Next time _run_ across the street, don't stand there like a deer in headlights!"

"I-I…I was getting ready too! Yeesh! I'm sorry I-" Toboe stopped as he turned around to glare at the person, but the glare melted away as soon as it had come. The rider was no longer wearing his helmet, and golden-caramel orbs locked with liquid-gold. Time seemed to slow and stop completely as the two stared at each other, eyes wide with shock. Vague memories from a past light flickered across their eyes as they continued to stare at each other and neither seemed to process that they had just been pulled up onto the sidewalk to keep them from being run over.

"You…"

"T-Tsume?" Both voices didn't seem to want to work at the moment, as they simply continued staring at each other. As if the slightest break of eye contact might make the other disappear forever. Seconds that felt like hours slowly pass by, when suddenly, something moves out of the corner of Toboe's eyes and he could no longer see the tanned face he was looking at before. His vision was obscured by black leather as he was pulled tightly against a warm chest, and a nose buries itself in his hair.

The embrace was somewhat awkward, as the bag of cat supplies is crushed between them but neither of them appeared to care.

"Tsume…?" Toboe called the other again blinking slowly, not really believing that he was seeing what he was, "Tsume…? Is…"

"Runt." A small smile slides across Toboe's face. _That's Tsume…_ Toboe things vaguely, _No doubt about it now…_ Tsume's tan hand slowly raised itself to lightly rest against Toboe's cheek.

"Tsume?" He can see tears in the others eyes, "Tsume?! What's wr-"

"I've been searching…" Toboe stopped, blinking as he stared at Tsume with a confused look. "I've been looking for you…for so long…" Tsume's voice was shaking slightly, the tone tugging at Toboe's chest as he listened slightly. "I…I couldn't find you…Anywhere… I almost died…right then and there when I found you with that old man, when we were so close_…_" Toboe's breath hitched slightly as a lump rose in his throat, and he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Tsume's, "I didn't give a damn if the others made it or not… I didn't care…I just wanted to see it through that I'd take you there…"

"Tsu-"

"_I wanted to take you to paradise."_

Toboe's vision blurred slightly as he stared up at the teary eyes above him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him once again as he mouthed wordlessly. Tsume was here… Here, in front of him. The face that had haunted his dreams since he was born, and filled the memories he just seemed to _have_, was here.

"…Tsume…" his voice was shaking horribly. He sounded like a scared child, and he hated it. Hadn't he said he wasn't going to whine anymore? If the memories he had were really his, hadn't he himself vowed to stop whinning? "Tsume I-" Toboe is cut off as something is pressed against his lips. He blinks and it takes several moments to register just what is going on. There is a small 'crash' as the bag is dropped to the ground once more, as Toboe's eyes find a much happier position around Tsume's neck as the younger enthusiastically returns the gesture he was given.

When Tsume finally pulls away, Toboe's arms don't move as he stares up at the older's eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Tsume?"

"…Hm?"

"…Thanks for bringing me to paradise…" Tsume blinked and raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Toboe, frowning.

"What the hell? What are you talking about ru-" Toboe leans up and cuts Tsume off the same way the other had to him earlier. Tsume blinks again, and suddenly the meaning of Toboe's words sinks in and he shuts his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's slender waist and nothing else matters to him at that moment.

Not even the fact that his motorcycle had just caught fire from a gas leak behind him.

* * *

**Stahn: **Um... Judas is still trying to sedate Lina-sama... So... please leave a review and pray for her sanity and health. Thanks for reading!


End file.
